Six Flags Newark
Six Flags Newark is a theme park located in Newark, New Jersey. It opened in 1988 as FunLand New Jersey by Michael Williams II. In 2002, it was purchased by Six Flags and renamed Six Flags Newark. History Funland New Jersey (1988-2002) Michael Williams II followed in the footsteps of his father, who opened the eventual Six Flags Bangor. FunLand New Jersey opened in 1988 with three coasters (Thunder, Screecher, Ghost) and four flat rides (Brain Washer, The Carousel, Road Rage, and Enterprise). In 1990, Intamin built Sled Dogs, a Swiss Bob model coaster. Also, The Wave opened. For 1993, the park built the first kid section: KidZone. The Breeze was the family coaster located there, while the section featured Snake, Small Wheel, Swingset, and Convoy as the flat rides. In 1994, Custom Coasters International built Dragon, a wooden coaster. 1996 was a huge year for the park. Splash Bay was added, the water park. It featured Mammoth, Pirate Playland, River Run, and Thunder Rapids. For 1998, Frisbee was added to the ride lineup for the dry park while Ocean was added to the water park. At the end of the season, Sled Dogs closed to make room for future rides. In 1999, Accelerator, a Giovanola Steel Hyper Coaster, opened. As 2000 rolled around, Surfer and Tropical Cyclone were added to Splash Bay. 2001 saw the addition of Whirly Cups to the KidZone section. Six Flags era (2002-present) Midway through the 2002 season, Six Flags purchased the park. At the end of the season, many updates occured. Screecher was closed and demolished while the trains were sent to storage. Thunder was given topper track. Splash Bay was renamed Hurricane Harbor and many attractions there were renamed. Mammoth, The Ocean, Surfer, and Tropical Cyclone were renamed Toboggan, Commotion Ocean, Big Kahuna, and Tornado respectively. In 2003, Lightning was built adjacent to Thunder. At the end of the 2003 season, Thunder Rapids was dismantled and placed in storage. For 2004, Hurricane Falls and Shark Attack were added to Hurricane Harbor. Shot 'n' Drop, an S&S Drop Tower, was added to the park for 2005. Also Fire and Water, an S&S Screamin' Swing and Batman: The 4D Spectacular, were added. At the end of 2006, Frisbee and Accelerator were demolished. In 2007, Tony Hawk's Big Spin was built where Accelerator was located. For 2008, Hurricane Harbor saw the addition of Splash Island. In 2009, Mega Wheel, a ferris wheel, was installed. In 2010, a DC Universe section was added to the park. Batman: The Ride was the star attraction. For the 2011 season, Enterprise was renamed Green Lantern: Flight, The Wave was renamed Flash Wave, and both attractions were moved to the DC Universe section. Also, Harley Quinn Spinsanity and Nightwing were added. For 2012, Looney Tunes Movie Town was added. Some of the attractions were Speedy Gonzales's Jets, Tweety's Flyers, and Marvin's Lunar Landing. In 2013, Bonzai Pipelines was added to the water park. At the end of the year, Mega Wheel was removed to make room for future rides. In 2014, A New Jersey section was added where Mega Wheel was formerly located. The only ride available was SkyScreamer. Also, Revenge, a Huss Giant Frisbee was added to the DC Universe section. In July 2014, Dragon closed. For the 2015 season, RMC gave Dragon the I-Box Treatment and it reopened as Iron Dragon. Batman: The 4D Spectacular was closed, the building that housed the show is still vacant. 2016 saw the addition of New Jersey Fireball, added to the New Jersey section. Also, the park announced Fright Fest. In 2017, the park added New Jersey Flyers to the New Jersey section. Six Flags Newark opened The Harbor and Roaring Rapids in the Hurricane Harbor section of the park for the 2018 season. Attractions Six Flags Newark currently has 7 coasters, 21 flat rides, and 12 water attractions. Themed Areas * Central Section * KidZone * DC Universe * Looney Tunes Movie Town * New Jersey Roller Coasters * Thunder (1988) (Flash Pass) * Ghost (1988) (Flash Pass) * The Breeze (1993) * Lightning (2003) (Flash Pass) * Tony Hawk's Big Spin (2007) (Flash Pass) * Batman: The Ride (2010) (Flash Pass) * Iron Dragon (2015) (Flash Pass) Flat Rides (Thrill) * Green Lantern: Flight (1988, renamed in 2011) (Flash Pass) * Shot 'n' Drop (2005) * Fire and Water (2005) * Nightwing (2011) * Revenge (2014) * SkyScreamer (2014) * New Jersey Fireball (2016) Flat Rides (Family) * Grid Brain Washer (1988, renamed in 2020) * Road Rage (1988) * The Carousel (1988) * Flash Wave (1990, renamed in 2011) * Harley Quinn Spinsanity (2011) * New Jersey Flyers (2017) Flat Rides (KidZone) * Snake (1993) * Small Wheel (1993) * Swingset (1993) * Convoy (1993) * Twirly Cups (2001) Flat Rides (Looney Tunes Movie Town) * Speedy Gonzales's Jets (2012) * Tweety's Flyers (2012) * Marvin's Lunar Landing (2012) Hurricane Harbor * Toboggan (1996; Originally Mammoth) * Pirate Playland (1996) * River Run (1996) * Commotion Ocean (1998, Originally The Ocean) * Big Kahuna (2000; Originally Surfer) * Tornado (2000; Originally Tropical Cyclone) * Hurricane Falls (2004) * Shark Attack (2004) * Splash Island (2008) * Bonzai Pipelines (2013) * The Harbor (2018) * Roaring Rapids (2018) Defunct/Former Rides * Sled Dogs (1990-1998) * Screecher (1988-2002) * Thunder Rapids (1996-2003) * Frisbee (1998-2006) * Accelerator (1999-2006) * Mega Wheel (2009-2013) * Dragon (1994-2014) * Ball Crawl 'n Bounce (1993-2000) * Batman: The 4D Spectacular (2005-2015) Category:Six Flags Category:Theme parks Category:United States Category:New Jersey